Chosen Two
by Ritchie Blackmore
Summary: What happens if there is not one chosen but two?


- So… This is me? - Quiet and shocked Neville said.

- Yes, - said Harry, staring into the face of Neville and remembering what happened three months ago ...

The Ministry, the Battle with Death Eaters ... and Prophecy. Harry managed to keep it, although Neville nearly defeated ball. Then, after half an hour, when a wave of anger subsided because of the death of Sirius, boy remembered that prophecy has been saved. Dumbledore opened it, and the voice of the soothsayer announced that "... And one or two should be killed, because none of the two Chosen can not live peacefully, still Dark Lord is alive", "... the Dark Lord will mark one of them, not knowing strength of both, "" ... Those who are powerful enough to defeat the Dark Lord will be born at the end of the third month "  
- Professor Dumbledore ... - last very quietly said Harry - What does it mean?  
- It means - Dumbledore said - that the only people capable of defeating the Dark Lord, were born in late July, nearly sixteen years ago. And their parents had already thrice defied Voldemort.  
- But ... Who? It is clear that one is me, but who else? - Harry asked in shock.  
- If my assumptions are correct, it's Neville Longbottom - was the answer.

September 1, King's Cross Station. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and the Weasley family all gathered on the platform to be sent to Hogwarts. Summer, who had friends at the Burrow, Harry was in thoughts. He was never arrogant, but ... How? Neville Longbottom? Chosen? Although ... After all, if you look at it through the eyes of strangers, it was impossible to see the downtrodden and always getting into awkward situations boy. No, apparently it was not so noticeable. The boy (or rather - the guy) was still the same humble, somewhat shy species. But the way he practiced in the classroom DA, with what fury mastered the new spells, like, thinking about his parents, learnt potions (though none of it and did not realize), transfiguration, spells and protection against the dark arts, and most importantly, the how he fought in the Ministry, spoke about one. It was a different Neville, although the nature of it and has not changed.

Of course, Harry did not know about all these secrets Neville, though he did almost the same. At night, when everyone was asleep, under the old mantle of Harry James was selected in the Room of Requirement, taking with him only a stick and a few books. And the album with photos of parents, to whom after the death of Sirius, and joined his photo. Photo, in which he will always be cheerful, carefree, and will smile as mom and dad. No one heard at night, sometimes emotions of Harry went out and he just could not hold back her tears.

Nobody knew that in his letters to Santa Claus (letters had never left the closet) Harry asked not toys, not a computer or even a red bicycle, which Harry had dreamed as a child. There's always more timid child's handwriting, with errors, was written the same thing:  
- "Dear Santa! I still live with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon was angry all the time. Sometimes it hits me in the head just so, for what I just went out. Why she does not like me. Aunt Petunia was angry, too. It makes all the time to do all the work na home, although I am very, very hard! Dudley, too, kept hitting me and simple fun. Please Santa, bring me to my parents! I've never seen them before ... I've never seen mom and dad ...  
From Harry "

Messages of Neville were often very similar content, but guys grew up, and those letters now serve only for nostalgia.

These two dissimilar guys could not be called sentimental, as it was impossible to call them violent. But they both wanted to take revenge. Neville - Bellatrix, Harry - Voldemort.

On the platform already begun jostling, scurried back and forth students of different courses. Hermione and Ron, Harry decided not to tell about the Prophesuuy Hermione and Ron. He did not know why, but I felt that it should be.

- Harry, take my suitcase! - Asked Ron - he was standing in a vast crowd, composed mostly of sophomores and freshmen, nervously and noisily trying to come what was not to break into the train.

"It was as if the train would leave without the students!" - Harry thought with a grin.

- Harry! - Ron indignantly exclaimed. Harry had just realized that he still stands on the site.  
- Oh, Ron, excuse me! - He replied shyly.  
- Have not seen Hermione? Thank you! - Ron said, grabbing Harry's hand.  
- No, but perhaps she is already gone? – Harry said hesitantly.  
- Oh, - with a false-face tone of Percy Ron said, - elders should always help the newbies! - And pointed to the right.

As Ron suggested, Hermione began to command as major.

- Freshmen, here! Do not push, one to go! - Imperiously commanded that. - I am the warden!  
- Hermione! We have not even set off! - Shouted from the entrance to the train, Ron.  
- Ronald! We need to help beginners! - The indignant tone of voice she replied.  
Whistle blew. Hermione, still indignant, went to the train, and Harry helped her to place a suitcase.

- Hmmm ... Let's find the coupe? - Harry suggested.  
- Harry ... here it is ... - said Hermione. – We are elders ...  
- A. Yes, I understand. Well, see you! - Waving his hand, Harry turned away from Ron and Hermione, and moved down the hallway alone.

First time. First time he went without Ron. Strange, but and Ginny is no too ... Suddenly, Harry remembered that bothered him all last nights:  
"How to tell Neville about such serious things? And why Dumbledore entrusted this matter to me? - Harry thought. - Maybe he counts that it will be as with Slughorn?"

-Harry, Harry!

Potter turned to the voice. It's time to decide. Neville called him.

- Let's find the coupe? - Good-naturedly offered to him.  
- Yes, I think - almost colorless voice said Harry.

They went into the first compartment, luckily it was empty.

- Well, as a vacation? - Neville and excitedly asked, not waiting for an answer, he continued, - I have a fine. Imagine, my grandmother said she is committed proud of what happened at the Ministry! And I have a new stick! Look! Cherry tree and unicorn hair! We think this is one of the last Ollivander sold.

Harry stared at Neville. Say - do not say? Of course, nothing to pull... But how to meet the spirit? Such a moment not to be missed ...

- Harry. Harry! - Neville snapped his fingers before the eyes of Potter. - Fell asleep?  
- No, just ... Neville, we need to talk - suddenly serious and a little hard Harry said.  
- Yes? What happened? - Neville was a little alarmed.

Harry closed the compartment door and began to speak. About a prophecy, about how he was shocked about the Chosen Two, about how much they will commit, and now they are connected to the Voldemort ...

Neville listened in quiet shock. How? As a boy, who was nobody is elected? He has in fact there is nothing: no talent, no skills ...

- Dumbledore says that our strength is in love ... - said Harry grimly. He himself did not believe in love as a weapon. How can love survive against the spells of the Dark Lord? How can overcome the greatest of dark wizards?

- Perhaps Love - this is something that will help us win Voldemort? - Neville said slowly.  
- Maybe ... - Harry frowned and turned away to the window.

"After all I have to avenge Sirius, father and mother" - he concluded to himself.

"I just want to avenge their parents' - Neville thought.


End file.
